


how 'bout another first kiss?

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [15]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Resurrection, Silly, scott and jean's first date.............. 2!, this is set like... nowish in the comics. like theoretically after aoxm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: There's no way that Jean and Scott can go back to the way they were before Jean died. Scott tries to start from scratch.





	how 'bout another first kiss?

“What is this?” Jean says, answering the door to see Scott brandishing a bouquet of lilies. “What are you doing?” 

“I was wondering,” he says, and with a start she realizes he’s wearing an all-too-familiar green plaid suit, “if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner and a stroll through the park?” 

She covers her mouth with her hand, part astonishment, part knowing that if Scott sees how big she’s smiling he’s just going to be smug about it. “Let me… let me just check with my folks and see if they’re alright with me being out so late,” she says, and she shuts the door just for a moment. 

Ororo is perched on the sofa, seemingly engrossed in her magazine. The ruse would be complete if she weren’t smiling so much. 

“Do you see what he’s doing?” Jean whisper-yells.

“Oh yes.”

Jean scowls. “Are you… going to start a thunderstorm or something and stop this trainwreck?”

“Oh no,” Ororo says, dazzling her with a toothy grin before looking back down at her magazine. “Have fun.” 

“You’re the worst.” 

* * *

Scott has a whole itinerary lined up. It isn’t until he’s buying her a latte at Coffee A-Go-Go that Jean realizes exactly what’s happening here. “This… is our first date,” she says.

“Of course it is,” Scott says, sipping foam off the top of his drink and giving himself a mustache (not quite piratical). “I asked you out and you accepted. That’s generally how a first date works.”

“No, I mean, this is our  _ actual _ first date recreated,” she says. “The restaurant, and then coming here… even that damn suit.” Scott beams. “Where the hell did you find that?”

“Would you believe? It was in Danielle Moonstar’s closet,” he says. “Apparently she snagged a lot of old clothes that were lying around the mansion back in the day. I’m just glad she felt like this old thing was worth hanging onto.” 

* * *

Despite being so predictably  _ Scott _ , he’s still full of surprises. He takes her out on a paddleboat swan so they can enjoy the beauty and serenity of the lake. Away from chattering people and their chattering internal monologues, away from all their own responsibilities and hangups. It’s… nice. 

“This wasn’t part of it,” Jean says, paddling along. “You didn’t take me on a paddleboat on our first date.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he declares. “This is our first date. This is the only first date we’ve ever had.” 

* * *

Back at homebase, Scott drops her off like he isn’t just going to swing around the corner and come back, like the X-Men aren’t all living out of each other’s pockets. He walks her to the door. He tells her, “I had a really nice time tonight.”

“I… did too,” she admits. He’s kind of doing a bit, kind of playing out a joke, and it’s kind of the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her in her long and very weird life. “We should do this again sometime.”

“I’ll call you,” he says, like they don’t still have a much-battered but strong psionic bond between their two minds. He kisses her goodnight. 

* * *

Inside, Jean can’t help but feel a little giddy. Twitterpated. Ororo is still on the couch, and still looking thoroughly amused. “How did it go?”

“It was wonderful,” she admits. It’s been ages since she’s felt so fluttery and silly, and she’s going to enjoy the feeling for as long as it lasts. “I think I’m gonna marry that man.”

Ororo snorts. “You already did.” She pushes off the couch and stretches, heading for bed. “If you  _ do _ get married again, I’m not writing a new speech. Maybe I’ll throw in one topical reference, but I’m not rewriting the whole thing.”

Jean laughs and swats at her as she goes by. “Goodnight, Ororo.”

“Goodnight, Jean.” As she reaches the first step of the staircase, Ororo turns back. “Jean? It’s nice seeing you like this. Both of you.”

Jean rocks back on the balls of her feet, bobbing her head in agreement. “Gotta say,” she tells Ororo, “it’s nice feeling like this.” 


End file.
